


Fancy

by JC_2000



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_2000/pseuds/JC_2000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Fancy

_Fancy_

.

.

_Fancy_


End file.
